Bunny and the hound
by Marvak
Summary: The war is over, Shirley and Trude have tied the knot and even have their own place. Now they have plenty of time to work on extending their family.
1. Chapter 1

The roar of a hopped up V8 grew closer as Shirley returned home from a joyride. She had been working hard on tuning the Ford's engine since she had got back from active service. Pulling in to the drive she parked up, quickly heading in to the home. As she closed the front door behind her, pictures of the bunny witch and Trude hung on the walls. After the war finished, Shirley had almost immediately proposed to Trude. Although the dog witch was slightly surprised, she had accepted, moving to a quiet place in the countryside with her spouse. Of course one of Trude's conditions was that her sister, Chris, came with them not that Shirley objected. Moving further in to the house allowed Shirley to hear a serious of grunts coming from Trude's gym room. Quietly peering around the door frame brought her spouse in to view. Clad in just a small sports bra and cotton panties, Trude was doing squats with an unbelievably large bar bell over her shoulders. Even without her magic active, the witch was insanely strong. Of course that had its advantages around the home. Stepping in to the gym, the scent of sweat hit Shirley's nose. Inhaling deeply made her shudder as that familiar smell filled her mind.

"Hey honey, I'm home~" Shirley purred, moving closer.

"Ah. Shirley! Ugh...Didn't...ugh...hear you...ugh...come in..." Trude panted between squats. Each time she squatted down those perfect legs flexed, but more importantly to Shirley, Trude's perfect ass pushed in to those cotton panties.

"Not surprised, the way you are grunting I thought you'd found a pair of Chris' panties~" Grinning, the red head moved to Trude's front, more to steal a glance at her body more than anything

Trude didn't answer straight away, instead she stood, taking the bar bell of those wide, flexing shoulders, showing her raw strength by holding it in one arm as the dog witch moved to set it on a rack of equally large weights.. "I'm not a total perv like you! Besides, I at least wanted a shower before you got home." She added before pushing her sweat glistened body against Shirley's. "Welcome back, honey." A quick kiss pressed their lips together. "Think I'm gonna take that shower now, then make dinner for Chris."

"Come on, you expect me to see you doing squats, flaunting your perfect ass, and not want a piece of that?!" Diligent fingers moved to dig in to Trude's buns, the Karlsland witch letting out a surprised gasp. Those handed weren't totally unexpected though and Trude quickly responded, cupping the bulge in her lover's panties.

"You wanna get off, don't you? I think you let that bunny control you way too much." Trude whispered, teeth tugging at Shirley plump bottom lip. With a wiggle of her hips, she pushed those perfect buns in to the exploring hands. A firm yank pushed their hips together, Shirley's grin growing wider as her hardening shaft bumped Trude's equally large panty clad package. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one that wants some action."

"It's pretty difficult to stay soft when you act like that. So, are you gonna make me cum or what?" Trude asked, shoving Shirley's back against the wall. Their hips bumping once more, but this time Trude kept those bulges pushed together, thick girl dick and heavy testes grinding together whilst their tongues danced in a long, deep kiss.

It was Shirley however who made the first move. Keeping her wife locked in their sloppy tongue lashing, a few slender fingers hooked the front of the white cotton panties, tugging them down just enough to let Trude's thick dick bounce free. A wet slap was let out as it hit Trude's sweat covered abs, quickly followed by her hefty bollocks also being bundled out the cotton. Wrapping her fingers around in a tight reverse grip, Shirley appreciated just how perfect her wife's length was. At just past 9" long and a thick girth to match it was at least 5% of the reason she loved Trude as much as she did. A firm tug yanked down on skin covering the bulbous tip, accompanied by a small grunt and blast of hot air from Trude's nostrils.

"You know what to do, you horny bunny bitch."

"Fuck, been saving some for me?" Shirley dropped to her knees, immediately jerking her lover off at a high pace. With her new position however it let the red head press her nose against those packed, heavy cum tanks. Inhaling deeply she took in every tiny bit of sweat and lust, swearing she could smell just how potent and packed her nuts were. But it was her tongue lashing against them that made Trude's toes curl.

"Oh fuck~" she groaned, powerful hands running through the fiery orange hair below. In response her tongue began to flick, curl and roll each testicle in turn, slathering the taught smooth back in spittle.

"Ja! Mein gott..." Trude managed as her chest heaved and her hips bucked in to Shirley's expert grip. Ever since they had first become friends, and rivals, Shirley had been jerking Trude off and so had a solid understanding of how to make her fiancee blast her load. First she would take those heavy plums in her mouth. Sucking hungrily she would gaze up at Trude with the sluttiest eyes she could. Whilst her tongue done its work, she would make sure to catch the ridge of Trude's flaired tip with each hard stroke. Quickly slurping off of her nuts Shirley would then beg her to cum, to paint her face with seed.

Like clockwork this worked, and Trude was on the verge. Her packed nuts were loading their potent swimmers to be fired in their billions all over Shirley's perfect skin. However the bunny had other plans. Reaching across she grabbed an empty pint glass from the side and just as Trude announced her orgasm, pushed that bulbous cockhead in to Trude cried out in a deep needy moan whilst her hips bucked slightly. Rope after thick, viscous rope of sperm ladened spooge slopped in to the glass. Lasting a good few seconds, the audible slopping of jizz finally subsided as the thick but threatened to overflow the glass completely.

"Holy fuck~~~" Shirley gasped. It never ceased to amaze her just how potent Trude was as a bull. "I'd tell you to not stay so pent up, but I fucking love it~" she added, standing. A quick whiff of the pint of breeding sauce sent shivers throughout her whole body. She wanted it in her, on her. But this time she would resist. This time she moved the glass towards Trude. Still hazed over from her monumental orgasm, the Karlsland witch was panting hard, her dick not softening in the slightest yet. It was then she noticed Shirley's plan.

"Hey what are you-?"

"Drink it. All of it." Shirley demanded, pressing the rim of the full pint glass to Trude's lips.

"But what if I-ummff!" Shirley went to tip the glass up, but Trude quickly grabbed it. "Hey! Hold on! ...I'll do it." Looking down at the pint of her own seed, she swirled the glass slightly, but the spunk within barely moved. Hesitating for a second she brought it to her lips and began to swallow. 'Fuck its thick!' She thought as each pearly gob rolled in to her mouth, across her tongue, staining it with its taste and scent, then slid down her throat. Her gulps were loud as She made it past halfway, then three quartets. The last mouthful she held for a second, knowing Shirley was watching on in glee. Slowly she chewed the thick was, opening her mouth to show the load before swallowing it and confirming its disappearance.

"...oh fuck that was hot..." Shirley groaned, her cock threatening to burst out her panties.

"You have some weird fetishes, you bunny bitch."

"I have a perfect wife for them though...mmm~ Trude~ I wanna fuck you, baby~"

Trude raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but crack a smile at how desperate Shirley looked.

"Fine...but not here. I don't wanna turn my gym in to your pleasure room."

"F-fine, just let me at that ass~~"

Bundling her package back in to her panties, Trude gave Shirley a kiss, the smell and taste of jizz hanging on her lips as she lead her out to a better breeding spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirley's eyes were fixed on her wife's body. Trude wasn't one for acting sexy, but even she knew what was about to go down. Her body still glistened with sweat was being carefully watched. Every flex of muscle, every wide sway of her hips flaunting her pert ass of to the horny bunny behind her. Barely making it to the living room, Shirley couldn't help but grab those swaying hips as Trude lead her to the long couch.

"Here? Is it ok? What about Chris?" Shirley asked, being pushed down on to the sofa.

"She is asleep right now, wore herself out this morning, so we should have time for a bit of fun. Besides, shouldnt it be me asking that? Since when have you cared?" Grabbing the hem of her tank top, Trude quickly discarded the clothing letting her well toned, and decently sized breasts free. "W-what are you gawking for? Get yours out as well, shirley!" She demanded with a blush. The bunny witch complied however discarding her blouse and bra before sitting back to let Trude go to work. Moving both hands behind her head presented her tits, then a quick spin showcased her flexing back muscles, ass and thighs. Her hands then slid slowly down her sides until they found the soft cotton waistband of her panties. Slowly dragging them down as she bent forward gave a painfully slow, but god tier view of her ass, mons and heavy nuts, accompanied by a strand of her juices clinging between the material of her needy lips. Stepping out the underwear she brought it to her face, inhaling deeply before tossing them aside and turning to squat in front of shirley, legs wide, cock jutting forth. The dog witch then proceeded to remove Shirley's panties in the same fashion, the bunny lifting her hips to allow herself to be stripped.

"Mein gott~ Shirley~ You look like you need to breed something~" Trude teased, moving to sit in her wife's lap. As she felt that giant shaft get trapped between her buns she began to twerk her hips.

"Damn right! My target is right here!" She hit Trude's ass with a spank, reaching around to grab her tits. Diligent fingers grasped, yanked and tugged Trude's stiff pink nipples, twisting them slightly to cause a small moan from the leading witch. Raising her hips further, Trude pushed her hot, soaked mons against the base of Shirley's desperate dick. "This what you want, honey? Or would you rather just use my ass?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at her needy spouse.

"Pussy! Obviously pussy!" Shirley blurted out, Trude quickly aligning her hips for mating in response. As she pressed her tight lips to her partner's girthy prick Trude's heavy nuts rested on Shirley's. A small smile being shared between the two before Shirley forced Trude's hips down whilst thrusting hers up in return. A deep, needy groan rolled off Shirley's lips as Trude squealed in pleasure at the sudden, cock burying penetration. With very little resistance Trude begant to bounce on her wife's bunny breeder. With Shirley in such a relaxed posture, Trude could spread her legs nice and wide, leaning forward she would rest her hands on Shirley's knees to support herself. Ass, thighs, biceps and abs all flexed as she held the position, looking back at Shirley who was infatuated with her lover's pussy gobbling down her dick.

"I can blow inside, right? Get you pregnant!?" Shirley asked with an air of desperation, wanting to start jack hammering her hips. At the moment her movements were slow, controlled and cautious. Both parties however wanted to go hard.

"I'd have given you a rubber if I was worried about that." Trude shot back. The second Shirley had confirmation she began to rev up. Opting not to go for full, womb slamming strokes, instead Shirley targeted Trude's weak spots. First, her g-spot. Shirley's rapid, short but powerful thrusts assaulted the pleasure point with increasing vigor as she watched what little fat Trude had on her ass jiggle with each connection. Wanting more, the bunny lent forward to wrap her arms around Trude's waist. Shoving her dick deeper let her cum slit kiss the entrance to her mate's womb. Barely moving her hips an inch or two, Trude lost all composure, her pussy clamping around Shirley's shaft. Twisting, milking and convulsing the tight tunnel worked to milk that thick bunny cum and milk it did! Lashing her tongue against Trude's back she tasted her sweat. That taste, the tightness of her fuck hole and Trude's loud, orgasmic moans tipped Shirley. One last slam of her hips pressed her flared tip to Trude's cervix, then as if on cue her cum pipe bloated as her pint sized, swimmer ladened load. Trude help but grunt and groan as she felt all that thick pearly jizz flood her womb.

"F-fucking hell Shirley! I know I said you can knock me up but….nff fuck! You can stop cumming!" In response, Shirley just moved to press a kiss to her lovers lips, gently stroking Trude's abs as they basked in the after glow, Shirley and Trude both leaning back in to a more comfortable position.

"So...you spent?" Trude asked, looking down at her spouse.

"Mmmmm….maybe~? I think I could go again~"

"G-geez if we keep going Chris will wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Basking in the afterglow from their fuck session, Trude sat up. Sitting on that still hard fuck spire like a queen, her hips rolled and pushed down again slightly making sure every millilitre of her wife's pearly jizz is packed deep inside.

"Well, I think you may have got your way, love." Trude purred.

"But we gotta make sure, right?" The red head replied, sitting up to hug her spouse. Gentle but overly loud kisses planted their way up Trude's back, across her shoulder until they found her soft lips. The softness, warmth and tinge of spunk clinging to Trude's lips and breath made the bunny witch began to slowly start moving her hips again.

"Shirley! What are you.…you haven't even pulled out!" Trude protested slightly, but her wiggling body just turned Shirley on more.

"It's ok, baby girl. I'll do all the work this time~" Moving a hand down, her fingers raked through her lovers brunette bush. Well kept and kinda thick, Trude's fur patch existed just above her shaft, and only because Shirley thought it looked good on her.

"T-That isn't the issue I was looking at!" Trude kept protesting, but with a grab of her hips and a quick roll the Karlsland girl found herself face down on the couch with her lover, the horny bunny witch atop her. Despite the sudden move, Shirley managed to keep her shaft firmly inside the hound witch.

"This is the last time for now, promise! We will go wake chris up for lunch after this." Long, slow strokes kept Trude on edge, her brow quivering as she awaited the inevitable pounding that would assault her honey pot, and shake the couch. So it's no surprise she was slightly caught out when Shirley tugged both their hips up, snaking a hand around to grab Trude's incredibly hard breeder. Giving it a few quick pumps of her hand she held the fuckrod at a very particular angle, then with a heaving, womb slamming thrust, Shirley slammed them both against the couch once more. Trude's dick slammed between the cushions, effectively making her fuck the sofa. The hard mating from behind, and the improvised fuck slot below her made Trude bury her face in a cushion to muffle a scream that would have otherwise woke her sister.

"Nn! Fuck! That made you tighten up!" The fuckhole surrounding her prick was already tight, but the sudden clenching made it restrictively so. Pulling her hips back dragged Trude's with her, a firm set of hands on the perfect rump allowed Shirley to drag her dick almost free. The sheer intensity made both witches let out deep, almost orgasmic groans. Shirley was in heaven, forcing her spouse to repeatedly mate the furniture below which meant her pussy kept incredibly tight and coiled around Shirley's member. Hammering her hips, the bunny focussed solely on her own pleasure right now, the loud thwaps of hips against muscled ass were quickly joined by even louder gasps, grunts and groans as Trude pulled her face free from the cushion, gulping for air. Each breath made her chest heave, tits swinging and bouncing, nipples grazing the cushions below.

"Shirley! I'm….cum….Chris!" Trude knew she was being loud, and that her sister would probably hear their mating, if it didn't at least wake her up. But Shirley didn't care, Trude's pussy was perfect and her loud, desperate moans coupled with her inability to string a sentence together just kept egging Shirley on. Their combined breeding, along with Trude roughly shagging the couch itself made the entire thing bounce and rock below them. As Shirley neared her limit, hammering Trude's tight, resilient fuckhole from behind, the dog witch couldn't control herself. Loud echoing moans spilled from her lips whilst her eyes rolled back due to sheer pleasure of it all. A desperate push of her hips was met by Shirley's furious mating, forcing them down hard. Her pussy squeezed, her nuts clenched and her cock spasmed as her third orgasm today shot through her strong body. With Trude screaming out sexual profanities, Shirley could swear she heard her wife's cum slopping between the cushions. Fuck that was hot to her, Trude's desperate dick trying to breed anything it could. So close to her own release, the bunny kept going with some difficulty! Trude was unbelievably tight normally, but her cumming, coiling tunnel was something else. Doing her best to fuck the orgasming fuckhole she only managed a few more womb slamming thrusts before her own nuts clenched. She bit Trude's shoulder to muffle her own orgasm, not wanting to be blamed for waking Chris, all the while Trude's body was gladly accepting every drop of that second huge load. Once done, shirley held her wife in place, slowly dragging her cock free of the well bred hole, both women letting out a deep, content sigh.

"That was perfect~" Shirley groaned, moving to let Trude pull free of the makeshift sex slot.

"You! You….you ass! Trude shot back, moving to look between the cushions. Both were completely coated in pearls of her thick swimmer packed semen.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself~" Shirley grinned, laying on her side.

"It was pretty fucking good….B-But you are cleaning that up!" Trude shot back again, laying face to face with her wife. As their lips met for a brief kiss, so did their cum smeared shafts. Both witches had the same idea and grabbed at each others ass, fingers digging in to the buns as they enjoyed the slow make out session. It was then the latch on the door clicked, a sudden wave of panic flooded both girls, it was Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

An air of panic washed over the two witches as the latch to the door clicked. "Oh fuck!" Trude gasped, about to be fully exposed to her sister right after orgasm. Shirley however was way more proactive. Reaching up she grabbed a throw over off the back of the couch, pulling it over their bodies. At the same time she rolled in to the couch, pulling Trude on to her side, and cock free of the cushions. With tired eyes Chris entered the room, blinking a few times as she set her gaze on her older sister, and the bunny witch cuddling her from behind, their hot, heaving, sweat sheened bodies mostly hidden from view.

"Chris! You are awake?" Trude asked, her face burning crimson with embarrassment.

"J-Ja, I just woke up now…" She answered before looking a little more closely at those two. "Did Trude and Shirley take a nap as well?" She asked

"Y-Yeah thats right! A nap!" Trude replied.

"Yeah, Trude got really in to her workout routine and overdone it a bit, so we took a break." Shirley wasn't wrong, both girls' muscles burned after their romp on the sofa. It was then shirley's hands began to wander. First over Trude's hips, keeping them nice and close to her own. Of course she was trying to hide her lover's massive, jutting erection from tenting the throw, or at least that was her excuse. But as a hand snaked round to stroke her abs, then cup a breast, Trude's eyes flicked back at Shirley in a desperate bid to tell signal "no".

"Will lunch be soon, sister?" Chris asked, the younger Barkhorn moving to look out of the window of the family home, gazing upon the pasture that lay before it.

"O-Of course! We were gonna start it right away! Weren't we, ShirlllEEYYYY!" As she looked over at her wife, the Liberion grabbed Trude's heavy, sensitive nuts, her fingers squeezing down on each packed testicle, not enough to be painful, but it certainly made her cock throb.

"Careful, Love. I think you need to stretch a little bit more. Don't wanna strain yourself or anything." Shirley purred, her length slipping between those insanely powerful thighs. Letting go of Trude's testes, her length slid against the taught sack, the cum churners straddling the bunnies breeder. As she slowly slid in to place the ridge of her tip grazed along Trude's thick cumpipe, her body shivering with pleasure. This would be perfect foreplay...if Chris wasnt mere metres away!

"C-Chris, love, why don't you go feed the bunnies, and we will get started on lunch when you get back?" Shirley said softly, as if she wasnt frotting her wife at all.

"Oh! Ok! I'll make sure they are super full up!" The younger girl said happily, practically running out the room.

Trude sighed loudly with relief, then let out a low pleasured growl as Shirley began jerking them both off. "What's the big idea?! What if she found out?"

"She's gonna find out eventually if you keep getting this hard." Replied Shirley, tongue rolling up Trude's neck.

"You don't have to aid the process though!" Trude replied, an air of frustration in her voice.

"Chris said she needed to make sure the bunnies were super full, right? I better make sure our pup is the same. Don't you think?" Shirley, after using those clamped thighs for her own pleasure, pulled back, her cumslit kissing Trude's huge bollocks before pushing against them.

"Our pup? We don't...Oh you dumb bunny…nnNnfff! Fuck you~" Trude purred, Shirley's hips rolled and adjusted, her tip punting Trude's nuts and grazing her mons. As soon as the bunny babe felt her tip catch the breeding hole, she moved her hands to pin Trude's squirming hips in place. Pushing in elicited a moan from Shirley as her length was surrounded by coiling walls and her previous spent loads. Once firmly inside, Shirley's hand returned to being wrapped around Trude's base. The Karlslander can't stop her brow from quivering, trying to stay silent as Chris had left the door open. Being face on to the open doorway, her little sister's voice clearly audible as she prepared food for the rabbits.

"Don't hold back, fuck my hand, Trude." Shirley made sure to stroke Trude's pleasure spots. The base of her dick getting teased by a stroking palm, nuts being clapped by Shirley's equally large breeding pair, and of course the liberion made sure to scrape her lovers g-spot, as well as bumping her womb. A soft clap of flesh rung out as Trude's toned ass was spanked by Shirley's hips, gradually getting loader and faster as the bunny witch picked up pace.

"Think you'll get pregnant?" Shirley asked as the warmth of her sloppy seconds slid around her shaft.

"I-If you carry on like this, Y-Yes!" Trude murmured back between grunts of pleasure, her own hips being forced back in time with her lovers thrusts, her cock fucking that firm grip as if it were a snatch. As shirley began to pick up pace, the throw covering their naked forms began to slip as the couch rocked and creaked below their sweat glistened forms. As it slipped away, Trude attempted to grab the material, keeping it over their hips at least, but the bunny had other plans. Moving her hand from the stiff fuckrod to firm thigh, Shirley lifted her lovers leg in to the air.

"The fuck?!" Trude gasped as the material was thrown off them completely, her pistoning hips, clapping ass and bouncing erection now fully exposed as she was relentlessly mated from behind. Of course, Shirley didn't reply, instead her tongue rolled up her wife's side, toned muscle, the gentle ripple of her ribs and the taste of Trude's sweat greeted her tongue as both witches began to give off loud, almost orgasmic pants, moans and yelps. As Trude's eyes began to roll, nearing her limit, she scrambled to grab hold of something, anything for support. One hand found the couch below, whilst the other reach back, grabbing a palm full of hefty bunny breast as her hips began to spasm, buck and twitch. That massive cock slamming her womb had tipped her over the edge, her breeding tunnel clamping a and coiling around it as a thick cum blast worked its way up her own impressive shaft. A look of panic swung to her tip as she felt that pearly load about to slop free, but in an instant Shirley's palm covered Trude's flared, bulbous tip. Moments later almost a pints worth of semen began slopping in to the Liberion's palm, each thick rope clinging to both it, and Trude's helmet as the bunny behind tongue lashed that sweat gleaming armpit, her eyes a fixed on her lovers cum slathered length. Burying her face in to Trude's armpit, Shirley had a silent orgasm, the third set of reinforcements being added to the waves of swimmers doing their best to breed the Karlsland girl. Laying there, in a gleam of sweat, both witches shared a gentle kiss, however the peace was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door.


End file.
